


Grey hairs

by PrideSkull



Series: Craquaria age gap AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull





	Grey hairs

Aqua looked very closely at herself in the big mirror in front of her.  
"Damn it!" She mumbled as she removed another gray hair with tweezers.  
"You know that just makes them grow stronger, don't you?" Bri appeared next to her in the reflection and started brushing her teeth. She didn't let Aqua out of her sight though.  
Aqua ignored her and continued searching her dark hair mane.  
Bri spat next to her in the sink and rinsed with water.  
"I think I see a reaaally big one there!" She mocked Aqua and pointed to Aqua's hair.  
"What? Where?"  
"I'm just teasing you, dear!" Bri said laughing.  
"Yes, you have a good laugh, these white fucks are much less noticeable with blonde hair!" Now a nasty grin surrounded her lips. "You must have a lot more than me, old lady."  
"Excuse me?" Bri replied indignantly and wanted to grab her, but Aqua escaped her embrace by diving under in time and fleeing the bathroom.  
"Why? Did you sneeze?"  
"Wait till I catch you!" Bri laughed and followed her. Aqua hadn't got far anyway, but had jumped directly onto the large double bed.  
"Then what?" She asked her challenging.  
"Then the old lady will show you some manners..."  
"...what, like how to behave to older people?" Aqua laughed and grabbed a pillow to protect herself, as an hairbrush came flying. She was still laughing as she felt the bed move and one hand pull the pillow away from her.  
"You little spoiled brat. I really should make you shu-"  
"Cum?" Aqua grinned.  
"Fuck." Bri said and pressed her lips on hers, to finally shut her the fuck up.  
Aqua licks her lips after Bri got off of her.  
"Lick your lips again and I'll put you over my knee." Bri growls.  
"Promised?" Aqua asked challenging and Bri already noticed how the sweet tip of her tongue made its way over her soft lips.  
"Don't even try with me." Bri said with a smile.  
Aqua began to tangle her slender legs around Bri's waist and pull her closer. "Yes mommy." She whispered and Bri blushed by this words so hard, she wanted to hide her face, but this beautiful view in front of her; she just could not miss it.  
"Okay, baby girl, mommy will take care of you." Bri's heart raced at a fast speed, as she freed herself out of Aqua sweet legs and spread them slowly. Fast the thong was removed and Bri had her fully beauty in front of her.  
With two fingers she easily opened her lips and caressed the inner folds and it didn't took long for Aquas love spot to shine in anticipation.  
"You only get that wet for me, don't you?" Bri smiles and tastes Aquas lust off of her fingers.  
"Yes mommy." Aqua bucks her hips in pleasure at the feeling, as Bri puts her fingers back at her hot spot. Her body starts to tremble with delight.  
"Eat me out, please." Aqua mumbles and Bri smiles. So needy, but gosh, she loved her.  
"I don't take orders from you." She said, but both knew, she was a soft top.  
So after a moment she leaned down and her tongue played softly with her sex, as her fingers still caressed her entrance and finally took their way inside her.  
"You're so wet for me." Bri whispered into her pussy.  
"Yes mommy." Aqua moaned and dragged Bri up to herself to kiss her hard. As she did, one of her hands wander to Bri's cunt. "You too." She whispered as she entered with a naughty wet sound. Bri was surprised, but pleased too. She loved the feeling of Aquas slender fingers insider of her. She moaned and her finger pumped faster into Aqua.  
"Cum for me baby." She demanded.  
Aqua accelerates her pace too, she wanted them to come together.  
"I'm close." She moans.  
Bri, feeling Aquas cunt twitch around her fingers tightly, could already tell.  
"Me too, baby, let's..."  
The orgasm was overwhelming and both fell into the soft ground of the big bed.  
"No bad job for a old lady." Aqua laughed at she turned over to Bri and kissed her cheek.  
(Bri took a moment longer, she was old after all. (xD))  
"If I had the strength, I would hit you right away..."  
"I bet!"  


Ps: " Got you!" Aqua pulled a grey hair off of Bri. "I knew it!"


End file.
